


Muse (中上)（灿白兴）

by ONLYX



Category: BaekLay 边兴/ChanLay 灿兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONLYX/pseuds/ONLYX
Summary: *设定为 牛郎灿→男妓兴←性冷淡作家白*对不起我不是故意卡肉的！*R18，未满十八岁自觉上（不是）下车





	Muse (中上)（灿白兴）

【仲夏夜。迷魂香。升腾的欲念。】  
边伯贤把车停在街区外，在楼下九平米的杂货铺买了两罐酒。在拐进幽暗的小巷之前，他已经快要喝完一罐，喉结上下激烈地滚动着，透明的液体滑进领口。他捏扁了易拉罐丢进墙另一边的垃圾堆，扶着旧砖墙弓起了腰。未被吞咽的酒液混着他的唾液，在他痛苦的咳喘声中溅落在地。他大口喘息着，嗓子里被灼烧得一阵疼痛。空气中混合的腐烂气味已经侵蚀了他多年，但在这一天，他的感官尤其敏锐，甚至能听见自己血肉逐渐溃烂，感受到无所归处的奔涌的血液。  
没有人会看到他这样的丑态，或者说，他的样子在这片地界内尚不够资格称为“丑态”。  
边伯贤一手紧扣啤酒罐，一手扶着墙跌跌撞撞走进小巷，在瞬间就被黑暗吞入口中。  
没有光，只有墙头上的玻璃片投下更深色的影子，所以连垃圾厂旁宿眠的野猫也不愿走到这里。  
台阶高而陡，潮湿得甚至长出了青色苔藓，墙上凿空了极小的光孔，暗沉沉的，只隐约透进一丝飞尘。边伯贤抓着老旧的扶手，一步步挪上台阶。强烈的心跳冲击着他的耳膜，使他眼前出现大片迷离的色斑。他在拐弯处停下脚步，视线里出现一抹艳红。  
那男人也注意到了边伯贤，骂骂咧咧地把红裙女人往怀里带了带，勉强给他留出一条通道来。他小心翼翼地侧身走过去，胯部仍不免和女人藏在红色短裙下的臀部贴着擦过。生理上传来过于明显的恶心感使他捂着嘴飞快地逃离。  
边伯贤在屋门口一下子顿住了脚步，手握在门把上弓着背喘息，强压下胃部酸液上涌的感觉。闭上眼睛，楼梯上那对男女交缠的影子却出现在他面前。  
唇枪舌战，情迷意乱。男人的手将紧身的短连身裙搞得皱皱巴巴，抹胸的花纹和被内裤勒着的腿根暴露出来，像一对发情的兽，不顾场合时间，只是为交配而嚎到天亮。  
恶心。  
他终于摸出了钥匙开门，瘫坐在电脑桌前。楼梯间里开始传来做作的浪语，他扯过耳机，把接头插进电脑，耳边顿时清净了。  
这时他才想起，那个男人是个找不到工作的色鬼，把家人每月施舍给他的一点点钱都用来找女人。看看今天的这位，穿着暴露，脸上的粉底口红不知抹了多厚，红裙颜色暗沉，一看就是多次被蹂躏，弄脏了又不得不将它复原——低级妓女。  
想到这里，边伯贤从鼻孔里发出小小的嗤笑，似乎也带着一点点怜悯。  
电脑的主段信号已经同那几个针孔摄像机联通了，边伯贤仔细地调整了每一个画面的角度与清晰度，并以上帝视角彻底纵观了muse的房间——这让他发现了一样东西，他布置房间时未注意。  
床头的小盏灯下，压着一张照片，露出的一角上，是Chanyeol开怀大笑的脸。

 

边伯贤趴在电脑桌前小睡了一会儿，耳机中传来的声响将他惊醒。七点半，Chanyeol准时进入了房间，在画面上能够看见他环顾一圈，没有muse的身影，稍显失望，却也有几分习以为常。  
他坐在床边发呆，盯着那只瓷白的杯子看，边伯贤切换着画面，从斜前方到正后方。他看见Chanyeol的脊背微微垮下，使他高大英俊的形象添了一份忧愁；双手紧张地交握又松开，十指用力到泛白。边伯贤发觉他手上似乎有茧，那原本应该是一双玩乐器的手。  
Chanyeol的眼睛，那么勾魂的、漂亮的桃花眼，此刻却显露着主人的魂不守舍。  
Muse出现时是七点四十，没有让Chanyeol和边伯贤等太久。他放置好手中拿着的包，冲着局促站起身的Chanyeol笑了笑:“灿烈，等了很久吗？我要先去洗个澡……”  
他叫他“灿烈”。  
棉花糖发色的大男孩灿烈似乎被某种异样的欣喜瞬间冲昏了头脑，不知所措地答应了一声。  
边伯贤听着耳机中传来的声音，身体内的那种饱胀感又开始发酵。  
Muse——在故事中还是称他为Lay吧，Muse只要做边伯贤独有的就够了——他的声音是风吹过商店门前的风铃，是夏日冒泡的汽水。清透，又混杂着一丝奶气的香甜，和隐约的“勾引”。  
找不出一个合适的形容词来描述他的声音。这让作家烦躁地揉乱了头发。  
“那，灿烈等我一会儿好了……”Lay恰好背对摄像头，开始解那件红格子衬衫的纽扣。  
“Lay哥……”  
“怎么了？”他一抬头，笑得有一点调皮，“灿烈想跟我一起洗？”  
“我…不了……”灿烈一下子红了脸，小声回答:“我洗过了。”  
边伯贤没有料想到情节发展这样迅速，就快要切入正题。只觉得Lay刚刚的笑声，说话上扬的尾音，像是一道绞索一根项圈，毫不留情地锁在他脖子上，让他心甘情愿俯首垂眸，以为多看到他一眼也是亵渎。  
Lay此时已经解开了纽扣，在背后捏住袖口下拉，背部流畅的线条使边伯贤能瞬间分明他的蝴蝶骨、脊柱线、腰窝……  
随后他低下头，指尖传来拉链碰撞声，弯腰屈腿，把裤子踩在脚底下。他的身体在这种微微发力的状态下，显露出了并不刻意夸张的肌肉。腰部纤细却不失力量感，又恰到好处地衬托了他挺翘肉感的臀部——  
正因为他十分随意地将背部敞露于监视器前，让边伯贤有机可乘，以目光流连于他的双臀与腿根——那两处让人情不自禁想去噬咬揉捏的地方，要听到他的痛呼，看到绯红的印记才罢休。  
Lay又抬头，冲灿烈一笑，才走进了浴室。  
水声听在边伯贤和灿烈耳中似乎是一样渺远的。灿烈依旧坐着，盯着那堆衣物发呆，而边伯贤脑中的却是Lay。  
Lay的背影取代了他见到的那个红裙女人，在他想象中，在他怀里，如同初得双腿的人鱼，不得章法地扭动。他的双唇似红珊瑚一样热情，身体的触感好像在触摸一阵暗流——柔软却强大，席卷过你。  
边伯贤终于察觉了自己的不对劲。他很热，像有一把烈火从心底烧上心头，向上行就冲昏头脑，向下走就在小腹盘桓。燥热喧嚣。  
欲火。  
他曾站在这火刑场外，看着笔下的人套上绞索走入，为他们添一把干柴，看着他们受其炙烤甘之如饴。  
可他如今也要迈进去了。

Lay从浴室走出来的时候，脸颊粉得很可爱，双唇张着，呼出浅白雾气，一双眸子像两池春水，潋滟又动荡。他扶着墙踩上木地板，印下湿漉漉的脚印，说话的声音也裹杂热气，又甜又软。  
“灿烈……？”  
他把自己掩在松松的白浴衣下，笑起来的声音不能更纯情。  
灿烈迎上去，手指拨弄他的头发，散开满手水汽，又说怕他着凉。  
“哥真是一点没变。”他状似无意提起，“还穿我们第一次见面的衣服……以后要记得穿袜子，不要洗了澡又赤脚踩在地上。”  
Lay发出带有一点撒娇的鼻音，顺着灿烈手指的力气抬起头。他与灿烈差快半个头高，一下像是被抱进怀里了。  
灿烈原本想说些什么。叙旧，亦或是告诉他，在你日夜流连他人床榻的时候，我在等你——像等一次与太阳同升同落的新月。  
很可惜，Lay不让他说。  
于是边伯贤只看见他们对视，灿烈的手抚着Lay耳后一小块皮肤，手指上缠绕他的发丝。Lay的双手直直地搁在他肩上，微微踮起了脚尖。  
他们像是一对校园里偷情的雏鸟，相见了反倒只会哑了声音，不敢退却，也不敢往前。  
从灿烈的眼中，边伯贤看见Lay荡漾春情的脸，看见痛苦、痴迷——他在纠结。  
想要吻他，可害怕极了自己的双唇是甜蜜的毒药。  
“灿烈......”Lay在呼吸间发出小小的气音，手指撩开灿烈细碎的发丝，注视他紧盯着自己的眼。指尖轻扫他的眼角、眉梢、颊边。“灿烈的眼睛真好看......”他的指尖显得剔透，指甲修剪得齐整，底下透出些粉，点在灿烈欲张的唇上。  
“灿烈的眼睛会说话的。从前也有人这么说过你吧？”他说，十分天真地歪了歪头，“但我现在不能回答你。”  
Lay轻轻皱了皱鼻尖，闻到空气中有一丝熏香气味，越来越浓，寻到先前被灿烈点燃的那个小香炉后意味不明地勾起了嘴角。  
“来做吧？”  
灿烈的双眼轻轻眨动了一下。  
他的双眼是美丽的，像是精灵一样，透着光，光里直直映着所爱之人的脸。  
因此才美丽。  
良久他们才依依不舍分开，Lay垂眸看着两人之间拉出暧昧的银丝，后仰扯断了它。“灿烈真熟练啊。”他调侃，手指捏着灿烈的耳垂，“但是知道接下来该怎么做吗...?”他依靠在灿烈身上，按他在床沿坐下，撩起浴袍下摆跨坐到他大腿上，弓起腰背舔吻他胸口裸露的皮肤——这几颗扣子已在先前接吻时被他解开了。Lay一路吻到灿烈的脖颈，明显地听见了他吞咽的声音，又是一阵意味不明地轻笑，用鼻尖儿蹭他的喉结。舌尖湿漉漉如同一条游蛇，在他颈上留下蜿蜒的爬痕，在他耳边打转。  
“灿烈是第一次跟男人做吧......？那我还是要好好教一下你......”  
他牵起灿烈搂着自己腰的手，探入浴衣衣襟，放到自己胸口，用上了引诱小孩来自己这儿吃糖果的语气，又甜又腻：“摸摸我吧，灿烈。”他是在害羞吗？背上腾起一片粉色，但他还是接着说：“男人其实也和女人一样敏感吧？”  
触碰别人的身体。是他，是Lay。  
被这样的念头占据了脑海，灿烈盯着他呼吸时忽深忽浅的乳沟，手上使了点力气揉捏，立即听到Lay弓起背发出的一声尖叫。  
“灿烈弄疼我了，”他委屈地凑过去往灿烈唇上咬了一口，含混地指导他，“要轻一点，可以...碰那里...啊嗯......”  
灿烈的手指触碰到他的乳晕，他的腰如同水蛇一样扭动起来，腿根往灿烈胯下靠，感觉到那一处又热又硬地鼓在裤子下，一只手便探下去，摸索着解扣子、拉拉链。  
“对不起啊......可是这样...我这样真的很痒......”他的道歉好不走心，眼里已经有些湿意，更像是勾引，“灿烈......”他的手已经把灿烈的性器从内裤中掏出来，细白的手指拢成圈小幅度撸动。  
灿烈忽然使力——那只放在他腰上的手——让他本就松垮的浴袍滑下来堆在腰间，露出大片的皮肤。  
纯白的浴袍，堆堆叠叠，衬得他像个新娘——衣衫褪去，只有裙摆挂在腰间摇曳。  
Lay愣了一下，干脆把双手也从袖子里脱出来。他盯着灿烈看了几秒，凑上去，像极了风暴中辟一方海角用以引诱水手的塞壬。  
“灿烈啊，想对我做什么——今天，现在，都可以做。”他说，“对。什么——都可以做。”  
灿烈也看着他。或许在性爱时沉默惯了，又或许是因为面对Lay，说不出什么话来。  
他已经摸到了门道，揉着Lay胸口恰到好处的几分软肉，指尖来回挑逗着已经挺立肿胀的艳红乳尖。Lay扒着他的肩膀，因胸口又痛又痒的感觉不住扭动着，又对他撒娇：“灿烈...灿烈——”

边伯贤看着两人拥抱着彼此吻到一处，紧盯着屏幕，直到指尖的疼痛将理智唤醒一点。指甲被他无意间咬得坑坑洼洼，有一处撕裂了，流血了。露出下面粉色的肉。  
血的味道，像铁锈，蔓延在干涸的唇缝间。  
Lay的唇。他想。他那上薄下厚的、色情的、适合口交的、诱人的双唇。  
如果我吻他，咬他。沾到他伤口的血。  
他探出舌尖舔掉了唇上的铁锈味。

Lay看起来很喜欢接吻，双手环着灿烈的脖颈，踮脚仰头，身体随着灿烈的抚摸而微微摇晃着。他的耳尖红透了，让人想从背后抱着他，用鼻尖蹭他耳廓。他双眸盈着水光，半睁半闭间也要摄人心魄。时而他会发出小兽般的呜咽，像是被撸顺了毛的小家宠，迷醉又乖巧的神情，将双唇奉献给吻着他的人。  
不攻自破。  
灿烈不再是平常睨视别人的冷漠样子，他低着头，仅仅对着Lay低头，温柔地纵容他。含着两瓣任性索吻的肉嘟嘟的唇含吮，舌尖细细撩拨过每一处细小的唇纹。他应是第一次吻Lay，却像做过千百遍一样熟悉，直到该在什么时候呼吸，侧头，更进一步地交缠。他的手从Lay的脸上一点点滑下，抚过敏感的颈侧，顺着后背的脊柱线落到他腰臀。  
灿烈的手将Lay的臀肉揉在指掌间，因其动作而由不见光的瓷白逐渐变粉的软肉在指缝间溢出。Lay发出细小的鼻音，乖乖直起腰，往灿烈身上靠过去，岔开腿跪在灿烈身上，方便了他玩弄自己的动作，双膝向内一扣，便把灿烈的双腿禁锢了。  
他跪着直起身子，恰好把胸口红肿的乳尖送到灿烈唇边，后者自然是毫不客气地把他当做美味佳肴享用起来。灿烈的舌头又热又软，不断挑逗着Lay敏感的神经，时而牙齿轻咬，又像婴孩一般亵玩他。  
“灿、灿烈！”Lay难耐地惊呼，抱紧了灿烈的脖颈，手指在他发丝间轻轻梳理，像一位纵容孩子的、淫荡的母亲，“好、舒服……嗯……”  
“Lay哥。”灿烈抬头看他，双唇吻着他湿漉漉的乳晕，腾出一只手来玩弄另一边遭人冷待的红果，“哥哥会有奶吗？”  
Lay笑出声，手指扯着他脑后的头发不轻不重拉开些:“说什么傻话……哥哥不是女人。”  
灿烈撇了撇嘴，露出一个“谁知道呢”的表情。  
“哥哥在我心里可比任何人都要好。”  
灿烈搞突然袭击，牙齿叼住另一边乳头轻轻向外扯，原本放在Lay屁股上的手滑进了臀缝间去触碰那个对他来说神秘的入口。  
Lay被这一下子弄得说不出话，指尖在灿烈后肩挠出几条红痕，口中漏出细碎的呻吟，撩得人心神荡漾。  
“Lay哥那里是湿的哦……”灿烈说这话时像个充满求知欲的孩子，架着Lay的腿根让他把屁股抬起来些，手指在微微翕动的小穴周围打转，揉开每一处褶皱，“是什么？水？润滑剂？还是……？”他的指尖探进去一点点，来回挑拨几下又退出来，指尖连着一丝液体。  
Lay的肩膀颤抖起来，塌下腰把唇贴在灿烈耳边，说话软软的，热风也吹软了灿烈的耳根。  
“我前面自己做过一点开拓了，但是灿烈……接下来可要负起这个责任来啊。”  
他的手向后探，抓住了灿烈的手。食指暧昧地刮去了灿烈指尖上的湿润，带着他的手指轻轻挤入了温暖的穴内。  
一下被进入了三根手指，Lay眯起眼，下巴在灿烈耳边蹭。灿烈听到他深呼吸的声音，但指尖传来温暖湿润又略微粗糙的触感实在太过于扰乱他了。  
Lay的手覆在他手背上，带着他的手指更向内里探去。柔软的穴肉被自己的手指破开，湿润而温暖地包围上来，簇拥着自己，进到更深的地方。  
“Lay哥……”  
“嘘……别说话……”  
Lay讲话的声音带上了止不住的喘息，显得愈发色情。灿烈看不到他的表情，却能从他款款摆动的腰肢和紧贴自己的滚烫的身体感受到他的快感。  
忽然他发出甜腻的猫叫一样的呻吟，尾音拉的很长很媚，身体的肌肉也一下子绷紧了。他的手指不再带着灿烈四处摸寻，而是直直冲着一处隐秘的软肉按压下去。他的身体起伏，一阵阵紧绷，双唇因快感逼人、喘不过气而张着，软糯的舌尖露在外面。他小声尖叫着，快感完全变化成了生理反应——他的阴茎一弹一弹地吐露清液，抹在灿烈的上腹，后穴里也紧绞着手指不肯放，甚至还传来空虚的感觉。  
他的尖叫由模糊变得清晰，一声一声，全都是灿烈的名字。  
灿烈的呼吸一下变得急促起来，一把扯出Lay的手，换上自己的，迅速找到了他的敏感点。不算很深，指腹能够直接压在上面。他起了恶劣的心思，把Lay湿漉漉的手拉到自己胯下，指腹紧紧压在穴内那块软肉上转动着碾磨。  
果然看见Lay整个人都因为过于刺激的快感要缩成一团，眼眶内蓄着的泪水顺着眼角流下，张着唇却发不出一丝声音。  
“饶了、饶了我吧灿烈！”他胡乱扭动着，想逃开一点，“我会直接……”  
“会直接射的？”灿烈问他，手往他腰上一扣就迫使他重新被掌控，指尖又是直直撞上了敏感点，“没关系，哥哥可以先舒服的。”  
Lay泪眼朦胧地看着灿烈，看起来就是被欺负狠了，吻住他双唇借以堵住无端的呻吟。手上也使尽了技巧抚慰灿烈的性器，将手托在底下，手掌与茎身摩擦，手指灵活地抚慰饱满的囊带，不时又裹住敏感的顶端用指甲轻轻搔刮。  
明明知道这样会招来灿烈对自己更加恶劣的玩弄，但他还是这么做了。最后两人一起射了出来，精液混杂汗水，在胸口，腹部甚至下巴上，一点点滑落。  
“还好吗？”灿烈咬着Lay的下巴，舔掉浊白的液体，又与他深吻缠绵，肢体交接，“接下来正戏才要开始呢。”

电脑屏幕前的边伯贤颤抖着手，抹去键盘上星星点点的白浊，却只能越擦越脏，他忍不住攥紧了手一拳砸到键盘上，屏幕上的亮光一阵跳动。  
这是……  
这是什么……  
快感。罪恶感。直冲天灵盖的酥麻入骨。  
他先前看着灿烈那样玩弄、折磨着Lay，热流无法控制地涌到下身，让他解开了拉链，生涩地抚慰着自己的性器。  
虽然尺寸客观但明显是未曾使用过的。  
……为什么是这样的？  
他的大脑一片空白，只知道自己因为耳机里Lay的声音，屏幕上Lay别人玩弄的媚态，身体在战栗，快感在不断膨胀。  
他的精液落在自己的手上，仍旧不敢置信。  
这样的淫兽，竟然是从前那个对任何男人女人的身体都提不起一丝兴趣的边伯贤。  
“Lay……Lay。Lay！”他疯狂地笑起来，到自己都喘不过气，开始发出窒息前挣扎的声响，“我的……你是我的——”  
“你是我的Muse啊——”  
来吧。来吧。  
他看着屏幕上交缠的人影，眼中有激动到病态的光。  
来吧，这才刚刚要开始呢。


End file.
